


Supernatural & Blue Bloods First Hunt Together

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Supernatural & Blue Bloods Collide [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Forced Kissing, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Joe and Dean take Hope on their first hunt. The problem is, is that a couple gets killed with little to no evidence to help with the case. The two with Sam look to see if there is something that is causing the deaths of people. While looking into the case, they learn what the death of all the people have in common.While they spend time away, there is flash back to show how and why Jenny sabotage their condoms that caused Joe’s pregnancy. While looking at this case, Joe remembers when he and Dean first met, when Dean and his father were responding to a case that has ghost in it. Don’t like, remember no one is forced to read this story.





	Supernatural & Blue Bloods First Hunt Together

**Author's Note:**

> Still adds this, don't like, no one is forced to read it. If you enjoy read and review.

Supernatural & Blue Bloods First Hunt Together

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the characters belong to the tv shows Supernatural and Blue Bloods. They own the characters and the plot planned out. The only thing I own is Hope Reagan Winchester.

[Still add this, enjoy and read the story. If you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story]

Key:

Current

_Flashbacks _

.Summary.

Joe and Dean take Hope on their first hunt. The problem is, is that a couple gets killed with little to no evidence to help with the case. The two with Sam look to see if there is something that is causing the deaths of people. While looking into the case, they learn what the death of all the people have in common.

While they spend time away, there is flash back to show how and why Jenny sabotage their condoms that caused Joe’s pregnancy. While looking at this case, Joe remembers when he and Dean first met, when Dean and his father were responding to a case that has ghost in it. Don’t like, remember no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_Forty-Five Weeks Ago._

_ Joe Reagan was curious about a crime scene when he notice someone walking toward the crime scene. They couldn’t be police officers, he’s seen a lot of the ones that work for his father. _

_ They look like FBI agents, but since he’s good at hacking, he’ll know if they are FBI or not. So, thinking quickly, he walks over to one of the officers watching over the crime scene. _

_ Joe says, “Hi Officer Sean.”_

_ Officer Sean smiles, “Hey Joe, how’s your old man doing?” _

_ Joe shrugs, “Still getting adjusting to being Commissioner of the entire New York Police Department.”_

_ Officer Sean smiles, “What can I do for you Joe?” _

_ Joe points to the two FBI agents, “Who are they? I know one of them isn’t old enough to be FBI.” _

_ Sean sighs, “They claim the New York FBI Agency sent them, but in a way this case is baffling.”_

_ Joe wonders, “How so? What are their names?” _

_ Sean looks at the list, “Agents Silver and Snow. Weird last names, and hey, you know this is an active investigation kiddo.” _

_ Joe laughs, “I try. I’ll see you later Officer Sean.” _

_ Joe notices the younger one with dirty blonde hair, and green eyes that are like grass, so perfect. He nearly tripped on his own two feet, cursing, he continues to walk and avoid the eyes of the younger looking agent. _

_ When he finished, there is no Agents such as Silver and Snow. They’re fakes, they could be the ones who committed this crime. But what type of crime occurred here. He decided to keep an eye on those two. _

_ From a distance, Dean notices the teenager with blue eyes, but he looks familiar somehow, he shrugs it off as he follows his father to leave the crime scene. The deaths of these people are similar to the previous family that lived here. The question is, what is causing their deaths? _

_ He follows the movement of the same said kid, nearly laughing when he nearly trips and leaves. Now he wishes he could talk to him, he looked so…adorable._

* * *

The Telesca

Three Days Ago

The couple seem to look at their new painting, happy that they are the new proud owners of the house. They may not have children, but they do have such nice things to spoil each other by.

Then as the house is locked and secure, they kiss and get ready for bed. The husband locks the house, and arms the house. While she takes a candle to the nightstand, while he goes by the painting, he barely notices the vintage razor in the painting is not there.

Then as he goes upstairs, and is in his briefs, when he goes to bed, smelling iron and feeling something warm. Worried, he turns on the light to find it’s blood. Turning to his wife, he sees her throat cut, dead.

Freaking out, he knocks over the lamp, when he hears something and turns around. Screaming as something approaches him, killing him just like what happen to his wife. 

* * *

.Bar Night to Auction House.

Hope Reagan Winchester

Three Weeks Old

Joe opens his eyes when he feels Dean shaking his shoulder gently. For now, they were going to this bar for now to relax and have some fun before diving into the case.

Joe puts the wrap on and let’s Hope relax , who is awake and looking around, he then carries her inside. He frowns, the smell of beer and smoking is strong, even Hope gives an identical frown.

So he stays near Sam, who is looking in their dad’s journal. Joe stands near Sam.

Sam asks, “Too young to drink?”

Joe points to Hope, “Too young and still breastfeeding to drink Sam, so what does Dean do while you research? Can I help?”

Sam nods, “Okay, we get something to eat. He usually wins pool money, we maybe getting paid, but Dean can be competitive and I think since he’s been dating you he wasn’t hitting on women and is not. What are you hungry for?”

Joe thinks, “Something. When I need to feed Hope, can I use your jacket?”

Sam nods, “Sure. Let’s look into the death of these people, Dean did mentioned about the past, but I found something current.”

Joe nods putting on his glasses, “Yep, let’s get cracking.”

The two are comparing the notes from John’s journal as Joe writes down the information about the deaths of what is the Telesca’s couple. Which baffles him, is that the person who did this had to be supernatural since the alarms were not tripped and it looks like no one hacked into them. It could be an inside job, but there is no evidence to support that.

Their food comes, Sam ordered a beer with a salad while Joe has a chicken sandwich with water. While the two are comparing the MO of the current death to the past ones.

Joe sees what Sam means, this happen to the past four people, they all died the same way. Their throats were slit. With Dean’s badge number he looks at the crime scenes and sees that there is no sign of a break in and nothing is tampered with.

He thinks, maybe it’s a hack in, but the company that makes these security systems make the devices hack free. Joe decides to look into doing background checks on the people who live there and the house.

Thinking of the house reminded him of when he first met Dean. He was walking home when he sees the crime scenes and discovered that Dean and his father were fake FBI agents, it was when the two met.

Hope, who was sleeping, lets out of mewl whine. Joe sighs, it’s her hungry cry. He unbuttons his shirt, while Sam holds his jacket to cover Joe, who is letting Hope latch on, which she bites down, causing him to hiss as Sam’s jacket covers him, while she suckles his milk.

Sam guesses, “Biting?”

Joe nods, “I swear, it’s like I’m breastfeeding a piranha then a baby. Hope you are such a bitter.”

Hope continues to suckle as Joe writes down what he knows.

Joe sighs, “Nothing in the background checks of the house and couple shows anything. The crime scene photos show it’s an inside job, but the security company that makes this type of alarm is hack proof, but I was able to get the password if we want to visit.”

Sam nods, “That and it looks like our dad noted four other deaths similar and since it looks like we are going back to New York since that other one was committed by a robber, the police took care of it.”

Joe nods, “Where is my babe?”

Sam points, “Probably getting a I win or lose beer.”

Dean returns with a soda but lets Sam think it’s a beer. He kisses Joe on the cheek, who smiles. Dean then watches Joe switches Hope. Again, watching Joe hiss as she bites down, when nursing.

Dean guesses, “Breastfeeding time?”

Joe nods, “Your child bites my pectoral, I’m surprised that didn’t draw blood yet.”

Dean rubs his back, “I’m sorry about this honey. But I can’t breastfeed her. I would but still. So what has my baby been doing besides too much thinking. I have another way we can relax.”

Joe shakes his head, “Not yet. My body is post-pregnancy babe.”

Dean kisses him and Joe could taste soda, not beer from his lips, where’s the beer Sam said Dean drinks?

Dean assures, “Babe, you nearly busted a blood vessel at a stretch mark, which lotion took care. But to me you’re body is prefect, you gave birth to our beautiful piranha child.”

As if understating, Hope finishing nursing, moved her head, letting out of cry of indignation, Dean kisses her head.

“Sorry baby girl, but you are biting mommy’s pectoral.”

Joe adds, “Drooling too, I need a baby wipe. Wait, it’s okay, it’s only drool.”

Joe buttons his shirt as Hope is burped by Dean, who lets her lay her head on his chest.

Joe sighs, wiping a few tears, “You know how to cheer me up, but no let’s go. I didn’t think we were close to New York.”

Dean says, “Near, so let’s rest, in the motel, check out and go onto this new case.”

Joe nods as they leave. What he didn’t tell Dean was a few drinkers gave Joe a look of disgusts for breastfeeding his daughter, since Sam’s jacket fell twice. They were going to approach Joe, but Sam stopped him.

One drinker wanted to his breast milk, so he flipped him off and said to beat it. These drunken fools are weird people. Hope is put back in her carrier as she goes to sleep. Then when they go back to the motel, they get ready and go to sleep. Early they wake up because twice Hope wakes up Dean and Joe from diaper changing to being feed in the morning.

Then by morning, they make it to the house. The police once they saw the badges, gave Sam the key to house to explore. But leave out something to tell them when Sam asked for the case file, or a least a copy of the case file.

When Sam parked, Dean was zonked out, sleeping and snoring, so Joe with Sam’s help puts Hope in the carrier. She was sleeping, so she didn’t notice. Joe laughs at the noises she makes in her sleep. She is so adorable, and sighs, and drooling on him as well.

The two open the house since the alarm is disabled and look around the house. Joe walks upstairs to see the crime scene clean up crew took care of the house.

The place is empty, no furniture or nothing. The door wasn’t broken into so that rules out robbery. Where is their things?

Joe meets Sam downstairs, “Their stuff is gone. I did a background check and so far nothing.”

Sam thinks, “So if this is a haunting, then we need to confer with Dean, it might be their stuff, but where is it?”

Joe tries, “I’ll call the police and ask them. The conveniently left that out.”

Sam adds, “Probably don’t like having a bunch of teenagers and a baby solving this case for them.”

Joe sighs, “Give me a few minutes.”

Joe calls and ask about their things, to which to officer admits, that the stuff was taken to an auction, being sold off to people who want to buy this stuff. He pulls out his notebook, writing down the address and information that the officer is giving them.

Then hangs up as the officer jokes about paranormal being for the crazy people. He sees what Sam is planning, so he is glad he put Hope in noise canceling headphones as he sneak over, watching as Sam hits the horn.

Causing Dean to jump awake, Sam laughs as Joe kisses his cheek. Dean turns Joe’s face to kiss him on the lips.

Joe grimaces, morning breath is not the best as he puts Hope in her carrier as Sam explains about what he and Sam talked about.

Sam adds, “While you and Joe had parenthood hitting, Joe checked, there is no red flags with the Telesca couple or the house.”

Dean thinks, “Okay, so nothing to suggest haunting is with couple or the house. Then we have to check the contents, so let’s look at the contents there could a curse object or something.”

Joe mentions, “Babe the house is clean.”

He yawns, “Yes the house is clean, what?”

Sam explains, “There is nothing inside the house.”

Dean wonders, “These people died three days ago and the house is clean. So where is their stuff? Did someone rob them?”

Joe shakes his head, “I talked with the police and (Hope suckles her mommy’s index finger) they mentioned the stuff was taken to a place called Diamond Blake Auction House. I got the address to go to.”

Dean nods, “Perfect babe I’ll get some breathe mints, let’s go.”

Joe smiles while looking at Hope, who is awake and looking at her mommy curiously.

Joe says, “Well another case baby girl. You know what that means?”

Hope yawns and snoozes, he sighs and tickles her socked feet, Hope opens her eyes, annoyance flashes in her small eyes as she uses her telekinesis to lift her baby toy to her face.

Dean notices, “She never ceases to surprise.”

Joe nods, “Baby girl. I’ll have to teach you not to do that okay?”

Hope’s purple eyes continue as they go to the auction house. He takes the toy and then puts on the wrap, letting Hope continue to sleep as her purple eyes go back to blue, as she closes her eyes to go back to sleep.

Joe rocks her back and forth as they are inside. Sam and Dean look around, while Joe walks with Dean, who holds his hand. Looking around, he realizes what they are wearing sticks them out.

The people here are dressed so professionally, it annoyed Joe that people take others seriously if they wear monkey suits and talk like they are wealthy. Hope let’s a whine, to which Joe rocks her and pats her back, lulling her back to sleep.

Then while the three are looking. The owner is talking with someone when he notices the three of them dressed, so plainly, so he decides to see what their intentions are. They don’t look like people that belong here.

They don’t look rich, they look so plain.

Dean and Joe are hungry, so Dean gets two mini quiches to feed the two. Joe because he need to have something to eat since he’s going to be breastfeeding Hope soon.

While eating, Joe ate quickly and swallowed when the owner clears his throat to get their attention.

Dean turns to the monkey suited man.

Dean jokes, “Do you have anything that has no alcohol?”

Joe says, “He’s not a waiter, right Sam? He’s been watching me and Dean since we got here. All of us in fact.”

Owner gives a bored expression and doesn’t shake their hands, “Can I help you gentlemen?”

Sam pulls out his badge, “I am PI Investigator Winchester, this is PI Investigator Winchester. We have some questions about the stuff here.”

Owner adds, “I am Daniel Blake, this is a private auction. I don’t recall an accident involving private investigations.”

Joe looks, “Now look we just want to look around, call the police, they know we are looking into this matter. Their badges gives us a pass to be here Penguin suit, excuse me.”

Dean leads Joe away from the owner, who rolls his eyes, then after Joe notices a painting that looks odd, but interesting, it can’t be their old family painting, but doesn’t recognize the painting, but it is a beautiful picture.

Then, “A fine example of Grandma Moses, isn’t it?”

Sam and Joe look, Joe shakes his head, as she looks at the middle, who looks adorable with sleeping baby on his chest.

Dean taps his shoulder.

Joe turns, “No this is more Grant Wood, right Sam?”

Sam thinks, “But you know that, don’t you? You wanted to see if Joe or I know this.”

Dean turns, more champagne and no non-alcoholic drinks. Not even water. Then he grabs three mini quiches and gives one to Joe, who eats it and Sam, who quickly eats it.

She smiles, “Guilty, and I’m sorry for clumsiness. Can I help you? Who are you?”

Sam points, “This Dean my brother. Joe is my brother’s boyfriend and ride along, and I’m Sam. Excuse me I need to call Jess, she texted me something.”

Sarah is sad, “You’re all taken.”

Joe turns, “I’m sorry. But if it’s okay to ask, what can you tell us about the Telesca couple? I love your dress, you dress sophisticated, but you seem to not like this auction happening so quickly after all they did die three days ago.”

Sarah smiles, “You seem kind and have perception about this and thank you. You have good boyfriend with sweet words. Yeah, the whole thing seems grizzly, if you ask me. But with this sensation brings the crowd and rich folks. Dean, may I get you and your boyfriend some more mini quiches?”

Dean smiles shaking his head, “No it’s fine.”

Joe asks, “Can we get the Provenances of these items.”

Daniel returns and smugly says, “No, I checked with the police, you are paranormal investigators, not private investigators. Since there is no ghost here or no such thing, get out of here.”

Sam returns, “Jess says hello, what did I miss?”

Joe says grimly, “We got booted, excuse us.”

The three leave, Sarah sighs, these guys seem nice, so she decides to hope they get their information another way.

She says, “Dad you’re a dickhead.”

Daniel sighs, “Don’t be rude Sarah. I did let you date that cop. The auction is starting, let’s go.”

Sarah sighs and goes with her father, wanting to punch is lights out, but fighting it. While eating at a local diner, Joe removes Hope, who cries, wanting to be fed and have her diaper changed.

Joe laughs, “I’ll be back. Come on my little stink butt. You loaded your diaper, you silly girl.”

Then after changing her diaper, she coos and looks at her mommy, suckling her thumbs as she watches her mommy, wanting to move the toilet paper. He figures there is no security camera.

He lets Hope lift his necklace and ring, he sighs as they float on top. But hearing footsteps, he removes them. Then puts his promise ring back on and necklace, Hope pouts.

Joe says, “Sorry baby. But not in public, come on I know your hungry.”

He lifts her, holding her as the door opens, and Joe goes to his sit, Dean gets the blanket, but Hope lets out a mewl of unhappiness. Joe sighs, Hope doesn’t like the blanket, so he leaves the blanket, as he unbuttons his shirt and lets her latch on.

A guy comes by, “That is gross, put away your ugly tits freak.”

Joe glares, “Well maybe since your looking so close, you could look at something else since I guess the waitress isn’t near for you to stare at her ass.”

Guy glares as Hope continues to suckle and eat with one hand.

Dean smiles, “Is it too late to say how you have such passion. We need a date night.”

Joe nods, “Fine, no fun, but dinner.”

Dean pouts, “Fine for now let’s go to the motel and work from there.”

Joe smiles and takes his hand, kissing his knuckle, showing his happiness and love in that kiss.

Then after eating, Joe wipes his pectoral and buttons his shirt as they leave to go to the motel Sam booked that day. For now, they have to go to the motel and find a way to get the information they need.

* * *

_Joe Reagan was walking to his classroom when he notices a tall guy with hazel eyes and light brown hair. He must be new if he’s never seen him before. _

_The guy introduces himself, “I’m Sam Silversnow.” _

_Joe looks up, that is similar to the two Agents, and based on facial features, they could be related somehow. While sitting down next to Joe, he decides to be nice to Joe. _

_Sam says, “I’m Sam, what’s your name?” _

_Joe turns, “Joe Reagan.”_

_ He’s Sam’s first friend and decides to get to know him. While learning about New York, Dean comes to pick up his brother. Sam later mentions that is Joe Reagan. Dean nearly jumps, Reagan._

_Their dad says, “Joe Reagan, son of Frank Reagan who is the Commissioner of New York.” _

_Dean thinks, “Forget that, from where I was told about this. It might be the house, give me a few minutes to hack and look into the information.”_

_ He was typing when he thinks of the guy, he wants to talk to him, but right now is business. Then Dean returns to the house, Joe snuck out because he suspected the fake agent was coming back. He waits, glad he doesn’t have to pee or it’s his bladder that will train that night as well. _

_Joe looks to see that this Agent Snow is coming inside to the house. He sneaks over to the tree, hiding behind the bark. While looking, Dean hears something, as he goes to hide in the shadows and sneaks. _

_Before Joe could think a hand is over his mouth. _

_Dean says, “Don’t scream. I won’t hurt you, now this is Joe Reagan son of Frank Reagan.” _

_Joe turns, “Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?!” _

_ Dean was about to say when his meter goes off, causing him to run to the house, Joe follows behind. Then as they go in a couple of ghost looking dead people throw them back, Joe winces as he sees this. _

_ Then hears his ears ring when a couple of gun shots go off. He turns to see that Dean has a gun._

_ Joe gets up and then ends up fainting as Dean catches him. After that, Dean carries him to his car. Taking a cold water, he wets a cloth, putting it on his forehead. _

_ Joe wakes up a few hours later. _

_ “THAT’S A GHOST, YOU HAVE A GUN. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” _

_Dean winces, “I take it you yell under nervousness.”_

_Joe apologizes, “I CAN’T HELP IT THAT WAS, WAS. I’M GOING TO BE SICK OR FAINT. WAIT I DID. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” _

_Dean hugs him, rubbing his back. Joe stiffens but hugs back._

_“Here how about breakfast and I’ll talk. Does your dad know where I am?” _

_“Okay, no. Mom me will grounded after this.” _

_Dean takes Joe to a breakfast diner, while the two are eating, Joe starts drawing the ghost._

_Dean explains, “The parents were killed, both families, and then the kids committed suicide. This is fifth family to have done this. Now we maybe fake agents, but those ghosts were there. You saw them.” _

_Joe nods, “I won’t be sleeping, that was. Okay so what now? How can I help?”_

_Dean looks, “You want to help?” _

_Joe nods, “I’m curious and besides I’ve always been curious about the paranormal.” _

_Dean sighs, “Well this is a roller coaster.” _

_Joe thinks, “Okay, so how about I look into this too. What do I need to do to learn this?” _

_Dean thinks, “Look into the previous owners trace it back, okay?” _

_Joe nods, “Okay.” _

_Dean thinks, “Oh and one other thing.” _

_Joe wonders, “What?” _

_Dean and Joe get up and Dean kisses his cheek, causing him to blush dark red. _

_He smirks, “Been wanting to do that since I saw you for a few days. Consider this our first date.” _

_Joe’s eyes are glassy as Dean takes him home. Jenny looks at them with glare, how dare this guy turns Joe Reagan fag, she sighs. Maybe it’s time she made a move on him._

_All she needs is some help and a plan. _

_Joe returns back, and like predicted, grounded for a month for sneaking out, but was allowed to go to the library at school. Joe sits down, getting his phone and sees Dean gave him his number. _

_To Dean: I’m grounded, is there a way we can meet inside the library or my house?_

_ To Joe: Sure I’ll meet you at your house tomorrow after school. I’ll bring Sam, he’s my little brother as an excuse._

_To Dean: Awesome, see you tomorrow. _

_Joe goes to bed and decides to look for that information after his nap, happy there is no school for that day. Tomorrow there is school._

_After getting his computer, he gets out a journal of his own, knowing that he will need to do a lot of research, he’s glad he’s ahead on his homework. Then begins the start of his research. _

_He then writes down the information, stunned about what happen, apparently the two families were fighting, and what made things worse was when the two children dated, they were angry at their families. _

_So without thinking, they went to the other person’s family. Then killed the mother and father of both families. Realizing this, they cursed the house by killing each other, hanging themselves in the old tree in the back, after burying their parents there._

_It had Joe look into what the current crime happen. Using his hacking skills, he looks to see the crime is similar, the two pairs of parents, were slaughtered and the two kids hanged each other._

_He wonders, then goes back another way, and realizes, the two ghost were of a two previous families, one of which is gypsies, they killed each other and made a ritual, that to keep the cycle going. Two families living there would hate each other. _

_Then out of anger, the kids would kill the parents and hang each other. Joe then decides to do research on demons and folklore. _

_By the time his mother returns, Joe is on the couch, sleeping and Frank shakes his son awake. _

_“Did you eat?” _

_Joe looks, “Yes.” _

_His stomach growls and pouts, “No.” _

_Frank notices his laptop._

_“Homework assignment?” _

_Joe admits, “Something like that. For now can I bring a friend over, we are working on homework, since he’s new.” _

_Frank figures, “If it’s homework, yes.” _

_Joe nods as they eat, it is like homework, but a different kind. He sleeps later on, smiling and hoping to see Dean, and damn, the guy is a good kisser. What else can they do. Jenny at home, decides to just kiss him and force him to be her girlfriend or she’ll tell the whole school his secret, well two of his secrets._

* * *

.Provenance Information to Date Night.

Dean helps Joe get stuff out of the car to the motel. While the two go inside, Sam helps get their suitcase to the room. It’s a room with two queen beds, while Joe puts Hope to her baby cot. He sighs, wanting to take a nap, but forces himself to stay awake as they talk.

Dean looks over, “So what is this what is the word providence?”

Hope continues to sleep, moving and kicking her legs in her sleep as she continues to sleep.

Joe explains, “Provenance. It gives information about the previous owners. We can use that to look to see if anything raises an red flags.”

Dean nods, “I like it, but since Sam is taken. Joe and I are dating, maybe we can do a double dating thing. I think we need to do that, it will give information since Sarah seems sincere.”

Joe thinks, “Okay, nap then talk and double date. Just like our first date.”

Dean smiles, “And when we first met with you telling in my ears.”

Joe blushes as Dean goes behind him as his spoons him, holding him letting him sleep with his head on his chest to let Joe sleep. Sam takes a nap too, the three decided to sleep then get back to work.

A few hours later, Hope wakes up, wanting to be nursed and Joe looked at his text messages while Hope latches on, hissing but sees that Sarah agreed to the double date and has the Provenances to give to the two.

Sam agrees to babysit Hope, who is still sleeping. Then Hope wakes up, who looks at her Uncle with curious eyes. Then after getting ready, Joe wonders if there is something to wear when he leaks, so Dean pulls out a special garment.

Joe looks, “What is this?”

Dean explains, “It’s like bra for carriers so that way your not going through a lot of shirts, that okay babe.”

Joe smiles, hugging Dean, who hugs back. Then the two go to dinner where Sarah and her boyfriend Mac Carter as they wave the couple over.

Sarah says, “Hi guys. Sorry about that, my dad was a complete dick to you. So I know you guys wanted the Provenances of the items that the Telesca owns. But I figured you would want the information about the painting. I’m really sorry, this is my boyfriend Mac.”

Mac shakes their hands, “I hear you’re the first for the Paranormal Investigation unit. A few don’t believe it, but it’s a pretty cool occupation.”

A waiter comes by and collects their orders, when Joe is getting a call from Sam.

Joe says, “Excuse me.”

Sarah turns to Dean, “When did you guys meet?”

Dean smiles, “I was working a case with my dad at this house in New York. Turns out Joe saw right through our bullshit about being with the FBI. He did a stakeout by following me to this house. He saw his first two ghost and while in my car. He yelled at me.”

Mac is stunned, “He yelled at you?”

Dean shrugs, “When in stress or anger and maybe anxiety, he yells. But he is a wonderful boyfriend, accepting my occupation and mother to our beautiful daughter Hope.”

Mac says, “He’s a carrier too.”

Dean nods, “Apparently we both are. You too.”

Mac nods sadly, Sarah comforts him by rubbing his back. She loves him but her father doesn’t like that her boyfriend is a cop. But she loves him and supports his job.

Just like Dean’s boyfriend Joe.

Joe returns, “Sorry about that, Hope was getting fussy but Sam comforted her by doing what I do.”

Dean guesses, “Rock and walk her.”

Joe nods.

Mac turns to Joe, “Who are you?”

Joe says, “Joe Reagan.”

Mac, “Wait, son to Frank Reagan Police Commissioner of New York City. I hear he’s one of the best Commissioners there.”

Joe blushes as the food is brought in.

Sarah raises her glass, “Well I propose a toast to our first successful date.”

The four clink their glasses, the date was perfect and as the two go back to the hotel room.

Joe sighs, “That was perfect, but I want to cuddle Hope.”

Dean smiles, “I know which is why I’m speeding a little.”

Joe laughs as they head back. Dean smiles seeing Joe take Hope and cuddle her, who is awake and cooing. Suckling her pacifier as Sam sits down.

“How was date night?”

Joe holds Hope as Dean removes his tie and jacket. Putting it near where Joe put his.

“We got the Provenances. She figured that we would want information about the painting, so she gave us that. Mac even said if we ever need help, he’ll help us with case. He’s a carrier like me and Joe.”

Sam smiles, “Cool. I haven’t been tested. But soon I will be.”

Joe sighs, “Well for now, let’s compare the names of the people.”

The three pulls out the names of people who bought the paintings and those on John’s journal. There is that factor, it’s the same people who bought the painting. This is what they have in common.

That and getting their throats cut out.

Dean looks, “Looks like we have the commonality. So we torch this sucker?”

Sam nods, “Let’s torch this painting, you in babe?”

Joe points to Hope, who is awake.

Dean kisses him, “Well be back babe. Don’t overwork yourself.”

Joe smiles as Dean helps him out of the wrap, as Hope latches on, suckling and gulping his milk.

Dean kisses her small head as they head out. Sarah didn’t seem to care for the painting and when Dean mentioned about in order to end the curse the painting would have to be burnt, she told to do it.

She hates the painting and may or may have not slipped him the key. The two jump over the fence, and with the code at hand, Sam disarmed the alarm as they go inside, getting the painting.

Dean sighs, “Let’s find the painting and torch it.”

Sam helps cut the painting away from the frame, the two leave, and lock the door. Dean texts Joe that they got it and are now burning it.

Joe looks at his text then at Hope who switched and continues to suckle He hisses at the pain.

Joe sighs, “You ae like a tiny piranha and you don’t even have teeth. How?”

Hope coos as she is gently sat and Joe pats her to burp her, Joe then takes a picture of her and sends her picture to his mother. She coos as he lets her lay her back on his knees.

Dean smiles at the picture of the three of them as they go at abandon location as they light up the painting and burn it.

Dean starts the fire, “This painting is ugly, but still pretty gothic. Still the art world is thanking us for this.”

The two head to the motel after the painting is torched. Dean sees Joe is sleeping, with Hope in her baby cot sleeping, he smiles. Both of them are making noise in their sleep.

What they didn’t realize was the painting rematerialize back at the frame. Then while the two sleep, Hope wakes up at give wanting to be changed and fed.

Dean helps by changing her diaper.

Dean sighs, “Geez honey, you’re small but produce a stinky diaper every time. Do you put effort in filling your diaper?”

Hope coos and giggles as Dean cleans her up, then lets Joe nurse her, while there, Dean goes to his pants, figuring they are going to have breakfast. Then panicked when he realizes his wallet, he dropped his wallet.

Maybe he left it in the car or their suitcase.

Dean checks both.

Later on Sam wakes up and takes a shower, Joe cleans himself and changes Hope to a short-sleeved onesie, with pants, with blue and pink socks to wear. He then gets her favorite shoes silver sneakers.

Then Dean comes in, “Guy I think I left my wallet at the Auction House.”

Joe holds Hope, who is suckling her pacifier. Then Joe turns to Dean as Sam does.

Joe says, “Well let’s get it back.”

Sam sighs, “You sure. Come on let’s go before someone finds it first.”

The three go in the car and drive to the Auction house, Sam helps Joe put on his wrap while putting Hope in it as Dean looks around for his wallet, Joe walks inside as the two go inside.

Dean looks around, if some douche bag takes his wallet, he’s going to kick that person’s butt. Then while looking, Joe notices the painting, he couldn’t believe it, that painting is still intact.

Joe says, “Guys I thought painting was torched.”

Sam looks stunned, “It was, so that means it’s the painting, since it was burnt and rematerialize back.”

Sarah comes up, “Hey, don’t worry that painting won’t be sold. So thank you and Dean for last night. Also I’m glad my dad miss this, but I found it.”

Sarah gives Joe Dean’s wallet.

Dean comes up, “Oh, good, thanks. Here you go. We are going have dinner.”

Dean gives Sarah money as the two leave with Joe, Sarah smiles as they go to breakfast.

While eating, Dean is stunned, “Wait, I thought we torched the painting.”

Joe wonders, “So what now?”

Hope makes her statement known, as she cries to be fed, Joe unbuttons his shirt, and lets Hope latch on. Dean helps feed Joe as he feeds Hope.

Dean jokes, “Feeding Hope, good idea, so if it’s not the painting, then that means it’s the subject, what’s the name of the family?”

Sam looks in his computer, “According to what Sarah gave on the information about the painting, they are known as the Merchant Family. We can more information from this bookstore.”

Writing the directions to search for the place. Joe burps Hope as Dean holds Hope, letting Joe finish his breakfast. The three go from breakfast place to the bookstore. Joe watches Hope slowly nods to sleep, yawing as she grips his finger while sleeping.

He sometimes wonder what he did to deserve this little angel and Dean.

* * *

_Joe was finishing class, when he notices Jenny is wearing an outfit. It’s like she’s trying to impress someone, but who? _

_ While looking at his book, he notices Jenny approaching him. _

_ He sighs, “Yes Jenny, how can I help you?” _

_ Jenny flirts, “Joe will you go out with me?” _

_ Joe shakes his head, “You seem like such a kind person, but sorry no. I’m not ready right now.”_

_ Jenny hisses, “Yet you seemed happy to get a kiss from that man whore Dean.”_

_ Joe narrows his eyes, “Hey, that’s pretty harsh to say about him.”_

_ Jenny continues to hiss, “Then why not date me?! I’m the prettiest girl in New York. Why shouldn’t I be your date?”_

_ Joe simply says, “I don’t want to.” _

_ She threatens, “How about this? If you don’t date me, I’ll tell the whole school your secret. I do the announcements at lunch, it would so shameful if the whole school knows your secret.”_

_ Joe gives a bored expression, “Which is?” _

_ She smirks, “I know you wear lace, I have picture of you in lace. That and I know your gay. I’ll tell the whole school you slept with entire football team after their last winning. People will call you a slut.” _

_ Joe shakes his head, “You’re going to buckle me, your bluffing.” _

_ Jenny shows a picture, of him changing, he nearly faints then. _

_ “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT’S THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM-.”_

_ She puts her hand on his mouth. _

_“Shut up or I’ll have your vocal cords ripped out.” _

_ Joe looks, there is another picture of him getting his first kiss from a year ago. He looks and sees that it’s Chase. _

_ Chase is currently dating another football player. _

_ Joe looks, “Well if your trying to use me to out Chase, he is able to prove I didn’t sleep with the football team. You have nothing to prove against me.” _

_ Jenny leaves, angry that her plan feel apart. She goes to the office to get ready for lunch announcements, but decides on another plan. Sam was coming in when he talks to Joe. _

_ “What’s up with her?” _

_ Joe sighs, “Jenny is forcing me to date me.” _

_ Sam thinks, “Well what can she do?” _

_ Joe shrugs. _

_ The two go as Jenny approaches Joe, cornering him, forcing her lips on him, causing him to push her, not liking this. He runs to the bathroom to cry. Sam notice this. _

_ “How could you do that? You forced yourself on him. That’s harassment.” _

_ She sneers, “I’m a girl, he’s a guy. I’m the most popular girl in school. Who do you think they are going to believe?” _

_ Sam shakes his head as he goes to the bathroom, hugging Joe, who cries. His mouth was violated, because she wanted to kiss him. He helps Joe wipe his face, as the two decide to have lunch._

_ Joe sits down as Jenny starts the announcement, _

_ Then, “Folks, I know you witness Joe kissing me. He told me that he only wanted to meet with Dean, Sam’s older brother because he wants to be whore. People do not associate with Joe Reagan. He wears panties and is a whore. He whored himself to the entire soccer and football team.”_

_ Joe starts to have trouble breathing, Jenny ruined his life and now this. _

_ Jenny comes in, but then Chase stands up. _

_ Chase says, “Jenny what you did was wrong. You decided to ruin Joe, who politely didn’t want to go on a date with you. If anyone needs help, it’s you. You forced yourself on Joe. You harassed him. Now leave him alone he doesn’t deserve this.” _

_ Sam hugs Joe, who is crying, comforting his friend._

_ Joe says, “I HATE THIS, WHY DID SHE DO THAT TO ME?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS HELL!” _

_ Sam winces but continues to hug his friend. Man, Joe is loud. _

_ Jack gets up, “He’s right, that’s wrong to do. You need help, spreading hate to one person. Just go. No one wants you to cause more problems.” _

_ A lot of people agree, Dean was called in, without waiting, Sam took Joe to Dean. _

_ Dean hugs him as he comforts him. Jenny leaves, hating her classmates, all she wants is to date Joe Reagan and take is virginity. Jenny now ruined, decided to call on her older brother who is in the track team. _

_ She is going to do something worse. _

_ Dean wipes his tears, “Don’t cry honey. For now do you want to go home?” _

_ Joe sniffles, then shakes his head, he might as well tries to survive the rest of the day and do soccer practice. But it was canceled when school finished. Dean drives the boys home, as Joe sighs, this day was worse. _

_ Dean hugs him as they go inside. _

_ Dean kisses his forehead, but Joe brings him to kiss him. _

_ Dean stops, “You sure?” _

_ Joe nods, “Please I want to forget her kiss.” _

_ Dean gives Joe their first kiss, letting it last a few minutes, as Dean hugs him to comfort him. Then after that, the two go inside as the sit down to start on information about the case. _

_ Joe looks, “You guys I found out about this information. It looks like the house is cursed to keep the cycle going. The parents of the two families hate each other as two kids care about each other. Then after that, the two kids kill their parents and then hang each other.” _

_ Dean looks, “It looks like this curse was put to keep the cycle going we need to find a way to stop this cycle. So what should we do?” _

_ Joe looks, “The only thing that has lasted for so long is the tree. The old oak tree has lasted and no one has thought to chop it down. According to the story, every time the kids would bury their parents before they hang themselves.” _

_ Dean smiles, “You’re a genius Joe, so we torch the tree?” _

_ Joe thinks, “I don’t think so, this will get the attention of the fire department to take out the fire. But wait, there might another way to take care of the house.” _

_ Sam looks, “There is the spell, I found it, now the way to break the cycle is to destroy the object causing it, which means the tree was cursed and given the blood of the people who were killed by their kids. We need to preform a cleansing ritual.” _

_ Joe thinks, “We about solving the case? According to this, the first murder was left unsolved. But according to this, I looked into the case. It was labelled a murder suicide. But according to this, the kids died before their parents did. In fact the parents of both families killed each other.” _

_ Dean realizes, “We need to torch the first parents, from your drawing, they are the ones taking over the parents and then the kids to follow the cycle only doing it differently, killed the parents to the kids killing each other.” _

_ Joe looks, “That I can do. The parents are buried in the New York Cemetery, that’s nearly a three-hour trip.” _

_ Sam looks, “Okay, well do this tonight. But for now let’s do homework or his mother will not be happy.” _

_ Joe nods, “Let’s get started at the chemistry.” _

_ Sam looks, “Okay, shall we?” _

_ Joe pulls out his glasses as Dean winks, causing Joe to blush, as they get started on his homework. Dean decided to take Joe on second date tomorrow, maybe he could take him to a nice dinner._

_ While finishing homework, Joe walks them to the door. Henry is coming in when he sees Joe talking with Dean. _

_ Joe nods as Dean hugs him. He watches his grandson go back in the house, looking so happy he ended up tripping accidentally punching his eye out. _

_ Henry runs in to see Joe panting at the pain. It was a minor punch, so he grandpa gets the frozen ravioli and uses it to compress his eye. _

_ Henry asks, “How was homework with your friends?” _

_ Joe nods, “Good, this is cold. Can I go to bed? I’m really tired.” _

_ Henry nods and pats his shoulder as he goes to sleep. He couldn’t believe it, Dean wants to go a second date with him. Joe gleefully smiles as he goes to sleep since they have a couple to burn that night. _

_ Jenny’s brother was willing to help, so he sees this guy getting condoms, sex on the second date, really? So he gets the same brand, then in his car, he pokes holes in them to ensure they would be full of holes. _

_ Hands them to Jenny, who smirks, now she’s going to get back at Joe Reagan._

* * *

.Merchant Family Information But Then There is Three.

Joe sighs, thinking as they drive over. Jenny tried to ruin him in school, when that failed. She had her brother poke holes in the condoms they used which was when Hope was conceived. Of course his mom pointed out, he did choose to have sex on the second date.

Danny jokes, he must have been a good kisser to take it that far. Joe was seven months pregnant when Danny made that joke. He ended up turning red and admitting Dean is good kisser. But decided to turn the tables on Danny by adding Dean is good with his mouth.

Danny clamped his mouth to shut up after that.

Hope senses her mother’s smile as she looks at his smiling face, he removes her pacifier as she plays with the locket and toy. He stares at her purple eyes, watching them dance.

Joe says, “Honey, put that down.”

She pouts but lets them down, returning back to the same pair of blue eyes with hazel specks. He gets out her bear as she grabs it and chews on the bear’s ear. Hugging the bear close.

Dean looks from his mirror at Joe, he couldn’t believe after the second date, they ended up on the backseat, well it was to celebrate, he sighs, but he doesn’t regret staying with Joe and for them to have Hope in their life.

Dean decides to take the wrap and put Hope on his chest as they get to the bookstore. Joe looks around as the three find the owner, Hope moves her mouth while taking in the many books. Joe picks a book as Sam mentioned calling about the Isaiah Merchant Family.

The owner asks them, “Are you gentlemen into crime solves or into writing a biography of murder? Maybe crime writers for the Isaiah Merchant family?”

Dean says, “No we are the PI. Paranormal Investigators, why?”

He opens the larger book and looks at Hope, who sighs, but looks at the giant man.

“Your child?”

Dean nods, “Our daughter Hope, say hi Hope.”

Hope moves in a sort of eye while suckling her fingers. The man then turns the book around to show them the newspaper. Joe sighs, when the Titanic sank to the North Atlantic Ocean. Then the guy points to a smaller article.

Joe looks, “The whole family killed?”

Sam wonders, “What happen to them?”

The book owner looks, “Well let’s see it mentions about the father Isaiah have a stern harsh temper. He was a barber by trade, used his straight razor on the kids and wife. The killed himself with it.”

Sam asks, “Why kill them?”

The owner looks, “Right, there were whisperers about the wife leaving, given that time and age. So he gives them a shave.”

Moves his hands across his throat. Joe shakes his head, kills them before they can leave.

Joe asks, “Did they mention what happen to the bodies?”

He answers, “Just that they were all cremated.”

Sam asks, “Do you have anything else?”

He then says, “Yep, I got the picture of the portrait right here.”

Dean looks at Hope, who is currently sleeping and whines, so he decides to take Hope around the bookstore.

Joe asks, “How much for that book?”

Guy says, “Fifteen dollars.”

Joe gives him twenty, “Keep the change and thank you.”

Guy asks, “What’s Paranormal?”

Joe admits, “Something very hard to explain.”

Guy nods as they leave, Dean walks to the front with Hope removed from her wrap, as she reaches for Joe.

Joe carries her back to the impala, as she is put in her car seat, not wanting to be put back, she starts to cry. Joe notices a lunch diner.

Dean figures, “Let’s go eat, Hope is getting tired of being in that seat.”

Joe nods, “Come we’ll bring food home and I’ll let her lay on me for a bit.”

Hope pats and moves her arms, so Joe sits her, while supporting her back, she then turns a tiny bit and turns back. Joe then put her to his back, letting her look her papa and Uncle. Taking in the world around her.

Dean waves, “Hi Hope. Hi baby girl.”

Hope simply stares but laughs as Dean makes funny faces. Then after that the waitress comes in asking what they want. Joe just ask for orange juice as Hope starts to cry.

Hungry cry.

Joe starts to unbutton his shirt, when she stops him, telling to take to the bathroom, Joe shakes his head, knowing Hope will cry louder, as Dean gets the blanket, letting Hope latch on, biting down as Dean covers him.

Joe pats her bottom, as the waitress glares and takes their orders.

Joe wonders, “If the bodies are torched, that means so is daddy dearest.”

Dean nods, “We’ll find something to torch, and then we do take you home to rest, beside soon you’ll be busting brain cells for school.”

Joe sighs, “Don’t remind me.”

Joe switches as the waitress brings their food and ignores them, feeling warm Joe removes the blanket as Hope continues to nurse biting him.

Joe hisses, “It’s like I gave birth to a piranha.”

Dean wonders, “Does the cream help?”

Joe shakes his head, “For now I’ll bear with it. Damn waitress gave me your burger.”

Dean takes it and switches it, letting Joe eat one-armed as Hope finishes, so Joe wipes himself, burping Hope, letting her Uncle Sam hold her as he buttons up his shirt.

The two eat as they decide to go to the motel to find information about finding their dead bodies. While they did, they decided to take a break, Hope is getting cranky and wanting to get out of her car seat.

The boys get back to the motel, Joe lets her lay on his chest, looking at the same pair of eyes.

She coos and loves this better than her car seat, she lets her mommy move her closer, kissing and making a funny kiss on her face, laughing at her mommy’s silliness.

Dean turns her and gives a raspberry kiss on her belly, causing her to laugh. Dean then carries her around, singing ‘Hey Jude.’ Hope is then turned as Dean decides to watch some tv, Hope looks at the picture box with curiousness.

Joe sees its Star Trek.

He and Dean sit as Hope waves her arms, then pulls on Joe’s shirt. Joe then unbuttons his shirt, letting Hope bite and suckle his milk. Yep, he knows his daughter is the bitter.

Dean decides to bring them food and goes. Back at the Auction House, Sarah sees the painting being boxed and her father signing something.

Sarah says, “Dad you promised this painting won’t be sold.”

He shrugs, “Evelyn did give a good price on this.”

She shakes her head, “You greedy man.”

He closes the book, “You are being ungrateful and I can afford to be greedy.”

Sarah pulls out her phone and calls Sam. While the three eat Chinese, Hope’s diaper is changed and Sam answers the phone.

Sam says, “Okay thank you, text me the address.”

Joe says, “Problem?”

Dean thinks, “He sold the painting?”

Sam nods, “Yep to someone named Evelyn, Sarah texted me the address.”

Dean says, “You both go. I’ll keep an eye on Hope.”

Joe and Sam quickly run over the house where Evelyn lives. Then Sarah meets them over there. They go inside after Joe picks the lock and the three go inside, the house seems normal.

Evelyn seems to sitting there, probably looking at her new painting. But then Joe notices something is off, she didn’t even acknowledge that they are here.

Mac comes in, “Sarah what’s going on?”

Sarah touches Evelyn’s shoulder, “Evelyn, it’s me Sarah Blake.”

Then her head went off, showing how deep the knife was, causing Sarah to scream as Mac holds her.

He curses, “Holy shit. I’ll call it in.”

Joe looks at the painting and then sighs, another person losses their life. Then after that, Joe uses the camera to take picture of the crime scene. The police are baffled, and decide to hand it to Sam and Joe because if this is paranormal, it’s outside their jurisdiction.

While waiting, the two finish and decided to come back in the morning with Dean. Dean is holding Hope when Joe and Sam come in.

Dean could see Joe is angry, so he turns to Sam.

Sam says, “Evelyn got killed by Isaiah. Right now we’ve been given the case.”

Sam puts noise canceling headphones on Hope’s ears.

Joe glares, “THIS GUY GIVES THE PAINTNG AND NOW SHE’S DEAD. WHEN IS HE GOING TO REALIZE THIS PAINTING IT HAUNTED. I SAW HER NECK AND-.”

Dean rubs his back, “It’s okay babe. So what now?”

Sam sits down, “Sarah and Mac will talk to us in the morning, right now the police will take the body in.”

Dean sighs, “Let’s end this before we have more people getting Colombian Bowties. Babe you need rest, now come on. Hope is asleep.”

Joe strips and changes to sleep, as Dean holds him to comfort him. He knows Joe will calm down, for now he needs sleep. The three sleep so that way they can continue the case in the morning.

* * *

_ Joe wakes up to Dean gently shaking his shoulder. He smiles and kisses Dean, who helps him out. Changing quietly the two sneak out and go to the impala that is parked a block. _

_ Dean drives them, letting Joe sit in the front as they go to the cemetery. They decided to start digging. _

_ While digging, Joe wipes the dirt on his face. _

_ “I HOPE WE GET THERE AND I’M NOT GETTING PUNKED.” _

_ Dean says, “Don’t worry we are, right there. Ha, so sweet, buried, together.” _

_ Sam pour salt around the grave and then on the body, Dean get up and helps Joe up. Then Joe pours lighter fluid on the bodies, when a gunshot goes off. Joe looks and thinks, oh no, _

_ Joe looks, “IT’S MY MOM. WAIT GRANDPA IS AWAKE. CHRISTO.” _

_ They both stop, Joe is scared, his mom and grandpa taken over by the spirits. Joe lights the lighter as his mom starts running toward him and the bodies start to burn. And then finally the spirits leave Frank and Henry. _

_ Joe hugs Dean, who hugs back. Then Joe runs to Sam and hugs. _

_ “WE DID IT.” _

_ Dean kisses Joe, he’s so happy and now he’s going to be even more happy with their date tomorrow. Joe turns to his parents._

_ Dean says, “Sam will drive them home and will get them in bed. I hit them tranquilizer darts.” _

_ Joe nods and helps carry his mom and grandpa in his mom’s car. After the two reburied the burnt bodies. Sam drives them back while they are behind. Sam and Dean get them to the couches. _

_ Dean kisses Joe, “I owe you a date tomorrow.” _

_ Joe says, “I’M SORRY I’M NERVOUS.” _

_ Dean hugs him, “You’re mom and grandpa will be sleeping till morning.”_

_ Joe smiles as he kisses Dean goodbye. _

_ He sighs, his first hunt. He then decides to write it down before he forgets the event. _

_ Frank wakes up, adjusting his neck and looking, his father is on the couch. While walking, trying to understand things, he looks to see his youngest sleeping and it looks like he was writing. It take Joe a minute to realize he needs to get ready quickly for school. That and remembers Dean putting condoms in his hand. _

_ He blushes, this is it. His first time and celebrate his first hunt sex. Joe sighs, stuffing them in his pockets, so happy about this. _

_ He quickly gets ready, throwing stuff in his messenger bag, and runs out the door, telling mom bye. Frank is stunned and sees someone picking up his son. Then rubs his eyes. _

_ “Francis, why am I the couch.” _

_ Frank sighs, “Still trying to figure it out pops.”_

* * *

.Da Vinci’s Code Leads Them To The One But More Truth Comes To Light. 

Joe wakes up embarrassed that he yelled, tired and wanting to shower. Dean looks over, wiping the tears on his boyfriend.

Dean get up leading Joe to the shower.

Joe cries sobbing, “NO SEX DEAN.”

Sam gets up and Hope starts crying from her mommy’s yelling. Dean hugs him and holds him.

Dean assures, “Come on babe it’s only a shower no sex. I promise we won’t have sex.”

Joe nods, letting Dean hold him as they shower and Dean gives Joe a massage to help with his tension. Joe was able to relax and the two sit in the shower, Hope is lulled back to sleep. As Sam sighs and changes quickly. He then sighs, seeing that Hope’s diaper needs to be changed.

After changing Hope, he changes her clothes, then lets her lay on his knees that are bent, she looks over, wondering where her mommy is.

She starts to whine, but Sam surprises her by blowing a raspberry kiss on her cheek, causing her to laugh. Dean and Joe come out, Joe’s eyes red rimmed.

Sam looks, “You okay.”

Joe nods, as Dean gets their clothes and the both of them change. Dean putting Joe on his lap, letting Dean hold him.

Joe smiles, “Thank you babe.”

Dean kisses his cheek, “Anytime babe. Come on Sarah will be here.”

Sarah knocks on their motel room with Mac with her. Mac was finished with the crime scene and right now they need to come up with a plan.

Sam opens the door.

Sarah sits next to Joe, as Dean lets him sit. Then Hope lets out her hungry cry. Joe unbuttons his shirt, but stops.

Then Mac holding Hope says, “It’s okay.”

Joe resumes and lets Hope latch on, hissing at that familiar pain, suckling his milk. While Hope is nursing, Sarah rubs Joe’s back, she likes watching a mother tend to their child.

While they sit.

Mac says, “Well we compared and even my Captain agrees to let me work with you guys. What do we need to do for this case?”

Joe thinks, “We need to go back to the crime scene and compare the painting to the one we have. There might be changes that will help us to find out more about this.”

Sarah nods, “I feel like we a Scooby-Doo gang.”

Dean laughs, “But without the dog.”

Sarah pulls out a stuffed cat, as Hope is burped and reaches and hugs the cat. Liking the cat, Joe smiles.

Joe smiles, “She likes the cat.”

Dean gives Joe a baby wipe to wipe himself and his daughter’s drool. Then after that, buttons up his shirt.

They decide to go now, with Mac and Sarah in the lead. As they drive, they now have two more people to help with the case.

Sarah says, “Well my life is never dull.”

Mac smiles, “Let night wasn’t dull either.”

She sighs and smiles. Mac helped her get distracted from last night and the shower needed christening for their fun. They then park at Evelyn’s house.

The three get out, Joe puts the wrap on and lets Hope continue to look around as Mac cuts the sticker and lets them in. While there, Sarah looks around to see that the house is like last night, too quiet.

She looks around, “Are the spirits or one spirit going to hurt us or anything?”

Joe shakes his head, “It looks like this is more at night.”

Sam reaches and takes down the painting.

Sarah wonders, “Why look at the painting?”

Dean explains, “Well for one thing we need to see the differences the spirit may have changed into the painting and follow the clues.”

Joe adds, “Like The Da Vinci Code.”

Dean nods, “Oh the painting there, that’s pretty cool.”

Sam is stunned, “You read.”

Dean looks offended, “Well I have to if I want to survive College.”

Sam is stunned, “What’s your degree.”

Dean embarrassed admits, “Medical and Criminology degree. I might if hunting is a side job do work as a paramedic.”

Joe smiles, “Babe you surprise me so much.”

Dean smiles, “See he digs my brain.”

Sam sighs, “He gets to get in your pants. I don’t.”

Mac laughs as he gives Sam a magnifying glass. While looking Joe looks at the painting and notices the razor, closed in this one and open in the other.

Sam sees it too.

Joe points, “The painting, it’s different in there.”

Sam looks, “Your right, this is a Muslim where families get buried, but I’m not sure where it is.”

Mac thinks, “We can go to the hospital and find the where the bodies were cremated.”

As the two look, Hope opens her eyes and points to the painting, then as they get up to leave. They drive to the hospital, Dean and Mac go inside with Sam. Joe with Hope in her wrap stay outside to wait. The two sit at the Lobby of the hospital while waiting.

At firs the hospital would say no, but their badges got them in.

Sarah asks, “If it’s okay to ask, but how old are you?”

Joe shrug, “Seventeen. I’m going to college, but I’m taking online classes a semester later. Right now I’m going to be a cop.”

Sarah smiles, “Right now I want to continue the business but this is pretty cool.”

Joe smiles, “It’s like a roller coaster ride but fun in his way.”

Sarah looks, “What’s going to happen?”

Joe explains, “Well Dean and Sam are with Mac to find where the families were buried. If Isaiah was cremated, they will know where the Family Muslim is buried.”

Sarah nods, “Wow. Can I hold Hope. I washed my hands.”

Joe removes Hope from her wrap as she stretches her tiny body, looking at her mommy as Sarah holds her and cradles her. Hope smiles and looks at the girl holding her.

Sarah lets her suckle her finger.

Sarah asks, “What’s it like feeding this little angel?”

Joe sighs, “I my baby, but she bites me when I breastfeed her. It’s like feeding a piranha.”

Sarah looks at Hope, who blinks, and simply is silent. Joe watches as she coos and then stretches her arms. Joe sighs, he’s going to be sad on her first birthday. Then Sam with Mac and Dean in the back come out to meet the two.

Joe asks, “What’s the data?”

Sam says, “There are nine, but we narrowed it to three.”

Sarah figures let’s look for the dead man.”

The five of them go to the first one with no luck, while looking in the second one, Joe sighs, that there is nothing.

Then there is the third location. 

Dean sighs, “This douche is jerking our chains.”

Joe looks, “Hey I see it.”

Sarah looks around, “This cemetery sure is weird, so what do we do when we find the cremated bodies.”

Joe thinks, “Well we shall see.”

After using bolt cutters, the door is opened, but as they go in, Sarah sighs, grossed out by the doll staring back at her.

Sam explains, “When the kids die, they preserve the toys near the head stone.”

Joe looks, “Do you guys notice something weird?”

Sarah looks around, “Define weird than this?”

Dean looks too, “There are four: daughter, mother, two sons. Daddy dearest isn’t here.”

Sam asks, “Where is he?”

Dean and Joe look over the paperwork, skipping and finding that the dad with a surviving family didn’t want to shame the family no more tossed him to the County and was buried in a box.

Here is the address.

Sam is talking with Jess while they drive.

Dean turns to Joe, “Bones to burn.”

Joe laughs, “Just like the first hunt.”

Dean sighs smiling, “With you in the back the car. So perfect, so much happiness.”

Joe laughs as they park and the three start to dig as Hope is watching, fascinated by her mommy digging a big hole.

Sarah looks, “How is this normal?”

Joe sighs, “I’M NOT SURE YET. I’LL SAY LATER.”

Sarah winces, “Is he yelling when nervous?”

Joe says, “I’M SORRY BUT YES.”

Dean nods as the hit the pine box, the three get out after revealing the bones. Dean and Sam pour the gas on the box and bones inside.

Joe lights the match, “So long jackass. I think your pain in our ass is at it’s end for now. So burn boy!”

He throws the match in. Sarah moves back so Hope won’t get hit. Then after that, the decide to go back to the house with the painting.

Joe thinks, “I feel like we are missing something.”

Dean figures, “Babe don’t over think. Now you three go get the painting.”

Mac volunteers, “I’ll stay with Dean and Hope in the car.”

Then as they go in the house, Joe feels like something is off, especially the painting now. Now as Joe looks, he remembers the father looking at the little girl. Then finally Sarah notices.

Sarah says, “Sam you and Joe are the experts.”

Joe realizes, “Sam the father was looking at the little girl, and wait now it’s back to normal. Where is the little girl?”

Sam looks.

Sarah sees, “The razor is gone.”

That’s when they hear a sickening laughter echo in the house as the doors slam shut.

Joe realizes, “Guys it’s the little girl. Oh shit.”

Dean hears the door slam, Mac looks too.

Then after that the two go to the door. Mac trying to hit it while Dean pulls out to pick the lock.

Mac calls them, “Guys please tell me this is your gag in this.”

Joe says, “No I think we got the wrong person, Dean the father kept looking at the girl the entire time. I think it’s been the little girl all along.”

Dean realizes, “That’s why he kept looking at her to warn people and-.”

Joe cries, “GUYS WE CAN RECAP IT LATER AND MY FEELING LATER. RIGHT NOW SHE IS OUT OF THE PAINTING AND IS GOING TO KILL US WITH THE RAZOR.”

Mac winces and gives it to Dean as Joe looks for salt and iron. Sarah helps too and looks at the bottom of the chairs.

Sam says, “How the hell are we going to do this. She’s cremated. What are you doing?”  
Dean tries, “I tried picking the lock but nothing.”

Joe yells, “BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!”

Dean says, “Sorry to babe but I don’t have battering ram in the car. Wait, cremated, how is she still around.”

Joe remembers the doll, “Wait, the doll, back in Melanie’s time they would make the doll in the images of the kid and use the girl’s hair and OH SHIT.”

Then the little girl comes toward the three, holding her doll by the leg as the other hand has the razor. Joe and Sam put Sarah behind them, as Joe hits a rack of irons.

Then takes it as the girls head spins and roars. Joe hits her chasing her away for now.

Joe takes the phone, panting, “BABE GO BACK TO MUSLIM AND BURN THIS BRAT BEFORE WE GET A SHAVE.”

Dean says, “We are on it, since the doll is part of the girl. Just like bones.”

Joe hangs up, “NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT AND KEEP HER FROM KILLING US.”

The lights flicker as they turn off, making it dark. Sarah holds onto Joe as they look around, no salt but plenty of irons to defend themselves. Now the wind blows, yep she is going after them.

Dean and Mac quickly bust through the gates of the cemetery knowing where to go. Dean drives them quickly, as they to the Muslim. The two go to where the doll is, Dean is glad Hope is sleeping right now.

Then as Joe and Sam are in the offense, the little girl moves the desk, Joe pushes Sam out of the way as he and desk go to the wall. Groaning, he and Sam move the desk, trying to.

Joe goes, “IT WON’T BUDGE. LOOK OUT.”

Sarah turns and is knocked against the wall. Dean and Mac try to hit the glass with the butt of their guns. But the two curse, the glass is bullet proof. So the two cover their faces as the shoot the glass down. Joe feels blood in his mouth as a book hits the side of his face.

The as the little girl moves toward Joe, He’s arms are trapped, Sam grabs the iron but the girl slams him into the wall. Joe uses his strength and is able to push the desk and then grabbing the iron as Dean and Mac burn the doll.

The girl is completely burnt and put back in the painting, then Joe looks at the painting and then as they finish, Sam gets cloths for both Sarah and Joe. Both wincing, their lips were split at the side.

Dean calls, “Well we burnt the body.”

Joe answers, “THE WICKED LITTLE WITCH IS DEAD. I WANT MY BABY NOW!”

Dean pouts, “What about me.”

Joe laughs, and winces, this is going to hurt. The four return as Hope wakes up, wanting to be fed and have her diaper changed. Then while nursing, the five celebrate with dinner and Sarah thanks them both, wanting to be prepared for anything like this.

Joe gives her book recommends and Mac his father’s number to get information to learn to qualify for the paranormal unit. It wasn’t until the next morning, when the painting was reclaimed.

Dean comes in, “Well it turns out we had this with us. County Records, the Merchants adopted daughter Melanie. It turns out her real family was killed the same way.”

Sarah is stunned, “She killed them.”

Joe adds, “Yep, does the same Isaiah’s family, father has been trying to warn them ever since. I did digging and it turns out the daughter was sent to hospital before the night of killing her family. They thought she was molested, but didn’t pursue the case, I think she kills families thinking they molest her, while the girls turn a blind eye.”

Sam realizes, “Which is why the mom and her brother died. No one helped her and she was convinced Isaiah and his sons would do the same thing. Killed them and herself, becoming a killer tortured in life and now did the same in death.”

One of the workers says, “Where do you want this?”

Sarah says, “Take it out back and burn it. Thank you and now case is over. I hope to see you guys again. And thank you for saving my life guys and Dean and my man for burning the doll.”

Sarah hugs them by as Mac kisses Sarah and they go inside. Mac smiles as they relax, he gets the day off and they can relax and have fun. She leads them upstairs with an idea already.

The three have breakfast as Hope is nursed, Joe winces as she bites down and then Sam decides this.

“A toast to a successful case, it may have ended this way with three people going, but in the end, that little girl won’t be killing no more.”

* * *

The three clink their drinks in agreement. Then after, they travel home and Joe knows he and Dean will have a hell of an adventure to tell their mom and grandpa when they talk about the painting and little girl.

_Joe is getting ready for his date, school was great and now he’s going on his date with Dean. He bumped into Jenny’s older brother, but didn’t think anything of it. Then later on Jenny approached him but he left, course knocking into her was embarrassing and after that. _

_ Joe was happy when they went on their date. Dinner was great, but while eating, the two were able to just drive home. Dean parked and kissed Joe good night. _

_ Then the kissed got intense as they go into the back, Dean pushing Joe’s jacket away, and things went passionate from there. _

_ Joe lays on Dean’s chest, both panting. _

_ Joe pants, “That was perfect.” _

_ Dean laughs, “Come on. I’ll dress you and we’ll go inside,” _

_ Dean and Joe kiss good night when Joe realizes, they just had sex. Joe laughs, he had sex with his boyfriend, well good thing he used a condom._

_ It protected them. _

_ Or did it. _

_ A few weeks later, getting up, Joe ended up racing to the bathroom and ended up puking his dinner from last night._

* * *

_._SNEAK PEEK.

Hope’s second birthday was perfect, but it ended with Joe crying and not liking that his baby is now two.

While then, the two had passion that night, sex after sex. Right now it’s been a few weeks later. Joe comes in, seeing Dean exhausted on the couch.

Joe askes, “Babe what condom did we use?”

Dean tiredly says, “Don’t know why?”

Joe feels them, “Babe these are the ones that have the holes in them.”

Dean shrugs, “So…”

Joe looks, “I became pregnant with Hope remember?”

Dean was about to answer, when he rushes to the sink and pukes up dry heave. Joe rubs his back, until he is left panting. Joe then helps as he rinses his mouth and sits on the couch.

Joe checks his forehead, “No fever. So wait let me look up the birth control.”

Joe looks up and it looks like there is a total recall. Apparently the birth control is not working like it’s supposed to be doing.

Dean was sleeping.

Joe turns around, “Babe. I think you might be pregnant.”

Dean glares, “No way in hell. I’ll take a pregnancy test to prove it.”

Joe waits, crossing his arms as Dean returns, and Henry comes in with her granddaughter Hope, who is getting older holding her great grandpa’s hand.

He shows to Joe, who runs to the bathroom sobbing.

Dean sighs, “Can you watch over Hope? I’m about to eat my own words. That’s the last time I let him top me.”

Henry looks to Hope, “Interesting role models you have.”

Hope laughs as Henry takes her to the kitchen for ice cream.

* * *

The End.

I hope this in-between is okay. The next one will be coming out soon and I hope it’s okay and that you enjoy it. Please read and review this four-part story series. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story series.


End file.
